Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad
Harley Quinn Suicide Squad can be unlocked through her challenge. Otherwise, she can be obtained from her Early Access Bundle, the Worst Heroes Ever Bundle, and as a rare drop from the Suicide Squad Daily Bonus Pack. However, obtaining her from a pack will not unlock her for direct Promotion(s). Arguably the strongest Harley Quinn version to date, she is a powerful character to use in her own right, even more so with support from other Suicide Squad characters. Her light Basic attack pattern matches that of Harley Quinn/Insurgency and Harley Quinn/Animated, however, her heavy attack pattern is the same as Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight, making this Harley extremely deadly, even having the possibility of chaining her heavy combo into her SP1. Strategy Harley Extra trick.PNG|Picking an extra trick! Faster Power gen.PNG|A entire power bar for the whole team! Joker Card on Harley SS.PNG|Picking the Joker card on her SP2. Joker and Harley Teamup.PNG|Tag in Joker for a surprise attack! Harley Quinn SS.PNG|Picking a C4 if Deadshot is on her team! C4.PNG|Area Effect dealt to the enemy team! Cool dude Suicide Squad character, it's best to pair her up with other Suicide Squad characters as described in her passive. However, that doesn't mean that pairing her with other characters is a bad move. Even if she is partnered with others, she could still demolish unprepared teams with the right gears and teammates. Harley Quinn's second special will change depending on her teammates, as stated in her passive. If Deadshot/Suicide Squad is on her team, her Unblockable bomb will turn into C4. This does the same damage as her normal bomb, but also deals 20% of the special's damage as Area Effect to the entire enemy team. On the other hand, if The Joker/Suicide Squad (the Unhinged version works too) is on her team, the Joker picture will change from the classic Joker picture to one with Suicide Squad Joker's face on it, and selecting it will bring in him in from the sidelines to attack once then disappear, similar to Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight's passive, but controllable. Also noted, when "summoned", either version of The Joker will actually deal more damage from this effect than on their SP1s, as the attack does 100% of Joker's damage stat. Unfortunately, this cancels Harley's team attack boost which will only be available again if The Joker/Suicide Squad is knocked-out. Her extra trick in her passive is Power Gain, which is represented by Harley Quinn's triple-diamond icon; when selected, it will give her teammates 50 power points (1 bar of power). This effect will always be part of her SP2 regardless of whether or not you have other Suicide Squad teammates. If no Suicide Squad characters are on her team, her second special will be standard like all Harley Quinn characters. Note: Harley Quinn does not need all Suicide Squad characters as teammates to have a different second special. As long as one or more Suicide Squad characters is on her team, one of her second special effects will change for that corresponding character only. Additionally, Harley's Power Boost does not cause extra power generation. It only gives her teammates a bar of Power and must be used multiple times for extended use. Interactions Please note that battles are highly situational: this section only mentions cards that have mechanics that, for any reason, are particularly effective with/against, or particularly ineffective against Harley Quinn. Having a card that "counters" Harley Quinn does not mean it is always a good choice. Good with * Any of the other Suicide Squad characters. Good against * Superman/Injustice 2: The surprise attack on her SP2 can deal a lot of one-hit damage unaffected by block, and it is not counted as a special, thereby circumventing Superman's passive. Countered by * Killer Frost: Both versions of Killer Frost can slow Harley's power generation by a large amount, making it harder to reach Bag-o-Tricks. Additionally, Killer Frost/Regime can also severely dampen the heal effect from her SP2. *Characters with easy access to power drain, preferably Sinestro/Antimatter or all versions of Lex Luthor and Nightwing. *'Batman/Dawn of Justice': He can dodge Harley's entire SP2, which means he can evade Joker's attack, despite not actually being counted as a special, as well as her C4. Abilities Here are Harley Quinn rocks Support Cards and Gear Here are Harley Quinn's support cards and gear. Stats Trivia * Her artifacts are Bat, Boots, Gloves, Revolver, and Sweatshirt. * This version of Harley Quinn is based off her portrayal by Margot Robbie in the Suicide Squad movie released on August 4th of 2016. * Her first official preview on the WB Forums showed her with 1550 base health. This was later changed to the current 1450 base health for unknown reasons. * The name of her passive is a reference to one of her lines in the movie: "We're bad guys, it's what we do. * She's the only version of Harley Quinn to be featured wearing shorts. ** In the movie, this version of Harley Quinn uses only a single revolver instead of dual revolvers. However, to "adapt" to the other versions in the game, she is given dual revolvers, which matches the revolver used in the movie. ** Additionally, upon using her Super Move, instead of the "traditional" mallet that all the other versions use, she actually uses her own version of the mallet in accustomed to her appearance in the movie! *She is one of only four cards to have her Challenge repeated twice, joining Batgirl/Prime, Superman/Godfall, and Darkseid/Prime. * During her Challenge repeat on the 10th of November 2016, since Raven was required as one of the 3 characters, the Sorcery Pack was brought back. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Female characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Unblockable Specials Category:Innate heal Category:Damage boost to team Category:Damage boost to Specials Category:Area-Effect Special Category:1-hit special 2 Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Different Special Animations